Sirius' Eighteenth
by silvermoonsparkling
Summary: Sirius' party, PG13 for language, mild sexual content. Contains truth or dare :P please R
1. Testify

So... truth or dare fanfic, I know it's overdone soooo much but it's so funny! I don't own the characters, settings, situations, blah, blah, you know what I mean lol. Set in marauder's 7th year (just before the start of it, at Sirius' 18th birthday party, some time in September 1972 XD) For some reason I felt like putting random song lyrics at the end and naming the chapter after the song.  
  
The party was well under way at Sirius' small flat in a high-rise building in London. The assorted guests were all drunk and very rowdy. Luckily some student friends lived next door, and they had given him permission to use their flat too... as long as they were invited. Sirius had agreed reluctantly, as he really did need the extra space... he was glad of it too, as the noises coming through the not-very-thick walls gave him the impression that he wouldn't want to walk in there right now! He saw James and Lily sneak off onto the magically enlarged balcony together and smiled. He had been wondering when they would get together. Suddenly he was aware of a female presence beside him, very drunk and pressing her body hard against his.   
  
"Siius... I wan' you, siius, sleep wiv' me... come on, you know you wan' to..."  
  
"What? Who are you?" asked Sirius, although he had consumed quite a lot of alcohol he wasn't quite as sloshed as her... he would never let himself get into that sort of state at his own party.   
  
"It's me, siius... don' you rerember? Ka-katy" she burped in a very unladylike way. Sirius was revolted, he had no idea who this girl was, couldn't even remember inviting her, when suddenly-  
  
"Katy? Are you OK?" asked quite a pretty girl with blonde hair descending almost to her waist. She had soft grey eyes and a husky voice which Sirius couldn't get enough of; she was his girlfriend, Laura.  
  
"Laura, who the fuck is she and what is she doing here?" he asked her, shifting Katy's dead weight from his own arm to his girlfriend's  
  
"She's my friend, I didn't think you'd mind. You said to bring some mates."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to bring her!"  
  
"So who did you want me to bring? I didn't know she had a crush on you! I thought she was a bit keen."  
  
"Sorry. Come here." He kissed her, as the kiss grew more passionate Katy slapped at her friend and said  
  
"Stop it! It's not fair, why you go out wiv' him an' not me? boys alway' like you be'er tha' me... it's not fair!"  
  
"Can you get her out of here? Pass her onto Wormtail or something, he's desperate."  
  
"That's not very nice... OK, I'll try. Katy?" but Katy was now sobbing on the floor. "Oh leave her. She's always like this when she gets drunk, she's really... normal, normally."  
  
"But I feel bad now... I'll go tell Peter anyway."  
  
"OK" Laura shrugged. "It won't make any difference, she'll fall asleep in a minute and be out until morning. the only way you can tell she's not dead are her gigantic snores." Sirius broke from the embrace and went off in search of his friend.  
  
"Moony!" He called to Remus Lupin, a boy with scruffy, brown hair, who was vaguely nodding his head in time to some rock music which was playing from somewhere. "Moony, you seen Wormtail? I found a bird for him!"  
  
"That way, mate" said Remus, pointing in the direction of the bathroom, which was surrounded by a small crowd.  
  
"Cheers!" said Sirius, and pushed his way through about 3 people to see what was going on. "What's up?" he asked a tarty-looking girl wearing loads of make up.  
  
"Someone's locked themselves in the loo. They better hurry up, I need to put some more lippy on." Sirius stared at the girl in bewilderment for a second, who looked as if she'd need a chisel to get off the lipstick she was already wearing.   
  
"Oh. Right. Um, thanks" He knocked on the door, sincerely hoping there wasn't a couple in there. He presumed that was the reason why people weren't using the toilet next door. "Peter, is that you in there?"  
  
"Yes" said a small but defiant voice from inside the tiny bathroom. "Go away."  
  
"Um, are you OK? Make sure you're decent, I'm coming in." he stood back slightly from the door. "Alohomora" he muttered. The door swung open. He closed it gently behind him and locked it again, leaning against it to be sure no-one could get in. ignoring the shouts of 'Gay!' etc. from the few people waiting outside (A/N: there wasn't a very big crowd, Sirius is still at school, he can't afford a mansion! How would all these people fit?) and looked at his friend Peter. "what's the problem? Cheer up, it can't be that bad! Go on, tell me."  
  
"How come I can never get a girl? You, James and Remus are fine, all you seem to do is say 'hi', and they're eating out of your hand! I'm the only one out of us four who hasn't got laid yet!"  
  
"Hm... how desperate are you?" asked Sirius, tactfully. He'd known Peter felt like this for some time, even if he hadn't said anything. It was kind of obvious, nevertheless he didn't want to force Katy on his friend, though he thought they'd make a good couple.  
  
"I'd take anyone!" said Peter.   
  
"How about someone who's pissed out of hell?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" said Peter in a worryingly eager way.  
  
"Well follow me, my friend. I think you should meet..." he unlocked the door and led Peter to the girl who looked almost unconscious, but was at least trying to support herself by using the sofa as a leaning-post "...Katy" he proclaimed, indicating the girl. "I'll talk for you if you want" he whispered to Peter. "If you don't want to embarrass yourself" he added, rather unkindly. "Katy!" he shook Katy by the shoulder. "Katy!" he shouted. "Wake up, I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Wha?" asked Katy, staring straight past Peter and Sirius with unfocussed eyes. Sirius looked at her worriedly.   
  
"Are you sure she's just on booze?" he turned to ask Laura, but she had disappeared. "Hey, where'd she go? You seen Laura?" he asked Peter, who was eyeing Katy doubtfully. His desperation seemed to get the better of his doubt, though, as he said "Hi... I'm Peter" nervously  
  
"Ah well." He turned watched Peter's pitiful efforts at chatting her up for a while.  
  
"So, um, do you like... quidditch?" he asked her nervously. "What team do you support?"  
  
"Quitch? Wha?" asked Katy. "I support you, baby..." was her response. Sirius raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Bloody hell! That was the worst chat-up line I've ever heard... and she's so going for it!" he watched interestedly for a moment Katy's stumbling conversation and Wormtail's nervous one, then, as they headed off for next door, Sirius looked around for Laura again. She was laughing with some of her friends at the table. Sirius felt a bit let down, but went to talk to Remus. Suddenly he spotted a girl staring at him. She met his gaze and looked away as if she was embarrassed. She was really pretty, with glossy black hair which looked great even in the really bad lighting. She laughed at something somebody said and Sirius watched the laughter ripple through her body, making her dress shimmer. She had lightly tanned skin and a perfect figure. And that dress... it looked amazing. So simple, yet so... perfect. Sirius imagined it would be easy to slip off... No! he shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from inside it. He had a girlfriend, he was happy, he didn't need her... but did he? Sirius had never seen a girl so beautiful, so perfect. He was head over heels in love at first sight. He'd be mad not to go and speak to her. She glanced at him again, saw him staring at her and gave a little wave, smiled. When she smiled her eyes glittered like stars. He was lost. Glancing over to make sure Laura wouldn't see, he spoke to her.  
  
Testify  
  
I've been cheating myself for too long  
  
Living as if I was going nowhere  
  
And I know its wrong  
  
I've been fighting  
  
Myself for too long  
  
I tried, really tried  
  
To keep my head up high  
  
And I know it's wrong  
  
And I should really know better  
  
But it's been so long  
  
I know how I feel  
  
But I'm afraid to show it  
  
Inside it's so real  
  
No-one else would know it  
  
The whole truth  
  
And no lies  
  
Cutting deeper I can hear my soul cry  
  
Come on testify  
  
Come on testify  
  
I've been lying to myself for too long  
  
Silence (pause) is my only comfort  
  
And I know its wrong  
  
But I can't change the weather  
  
It's been too long  
  
I know how I feel  
  
But I'm afraid to show it  
  
Inside it's so real  
  
That no-one else would know it  
  
The whole truth  
  
And no lies  
  
Cutting deeper I can hear my soul cry  
  
Come on testify  
  
Come on testify  
  
To the friends I have lost on the way  
  
To the friends I've been pushing away  
  
You can say that I made it  
  
But I'm jaded  
  
And inside I've fallen  
  
Down, down, down  
  
I know how I feel  
  
But I'm afraid to show it  
  
Inside so real  
  
That no-one else would know it  
  
The whole truth  
  
And no lies  
  
Cutting deeper I can hear my soul cry  
  
Come on testify  
  
Come on testify  
  
Come on testify  
  
I've been fighting myself for too long  
  
And I've been hating myself for too long  
  
Disclaimer: The song is by Amy Studt, not me ;-) 


	2. Who makes you feel

Chapter 2 - Who makes you feel  
  
Yes, I am aware that there has actually been no truth or dare yet. That's my comment for today. If you thought I was going to make any more comments, all I can say is: It's an illuuusion! ;-) (lol pj)  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi" said Sirius nervously. 'What the hell is wrong? You don't usually get nervous around girls. Pull yourself together, Padfoot!' he thought to himself and so missed what she said. "Sorry, didn't catch that, what did you say?" he gabbled.  
  
"I said, this is your party, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh - yeah, it is."  
  
"What's wrong? You keep looking past me"  
  
"Oh, I - er, that is... um, my girlfriend's behind you. She's, um, really possessive. She'll go mad if she sees me talking to, um, you."  
  
"Right..." the girl obviously thought he was weird. He desperately tried to rescue the conversation  
  
"So... what's your name?"  
  
"Ivy Poisonfield. And you're Sirius Black."  
  
"Yeah... hey, how do you know my name?" he laughed, trying to make it seem like a joke. 'Pretty lame joke... what's up with you? You pissed?' He thought.  
  
"I'm in your year at school."  
  
"Really? I haven't seen you before"  
  
"Oh" They then spent a few minutes discussing the teachers, but this didn't seem like a very good subject. "Shall we step outside for a bit? Your girlfriend seems to be intimidating you." Observed Ivy.  
  
"Yeah, OK. Sorry. Yeah, come on then." They moved out into the corridor, then down a few flights of stairs until they were completely alone. Sirius felt slightly more relaxed, but he still didn't really want to get involved with this girl; he already had a girlfriend. On the other hand, she was so beautiful, and Sirius got the impression that Ivy could be better for him than Laura could ever hope to be.  
  
"Who's your girlfriend, then?"  
  
"Laura Dean" supplied Sirius, not wanting to give more information.  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"Oh, she's alright, you know..."  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it a serious relationship or kid's stuff?"  
  
"I dunno..." said Sirius, feeling uncomfortable, "Um, what's your best subject at school?" 'that was almost as bad as Wormtail's quidditch chat-up line! Stop messing around and cut to the point!' he chided himself as Ivy laughed.  
  
"Don't change the subject! It was just starting to get interesting..." she put her little finger in her mouth in a very sexy way. Sirius' heart started to beat very quickly.  
  
"No, Laura's boring. Let's not talk about her."  
  
"Boring? You're sure you don't want something more... exciting?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean" lied Sirius. "I- I've got to get back to the party. See you around."  
  
"Don't go" Ivy said with a credible imitation of disappointment. Sirius found himself turning around to look at her. He met her steely gaze and knew he wasn't going to go back to the party. She knew it too. It was what she had planned all along.   
  
"People will be suspicious-" started Sirius  
  
"Let them be. It doesn't matter." Whispered Ivy, drawing him into an embrace.  
  
"I've got a girlfriend"  
  
"You said she was boring"  
  
"Well, I did, but-"  
  
"But nothing. You shouldn't say things you don't mean if you don't want people to get the wrong idea" Sirius licked beads of perspiration from his upper lip as he considered his reply.  
  
"Look, Ivy, I really don't want, I mean I-" he tried to break from her arms, but suddenly she was kissing him and he found himself kissing her back, passionately. Ten minutes later, they were in the flat next door to Sirius', avoiding the kitchen where they could see Peter's jeans hanging over the top of the door, which was ajar. They made their way past the bathroom, which was locked, through to the bedroom which they took to be empty. It wasn't. Sam and Derek, Sirius' neighbours, were occupying it. And suddenly, Sirius realised that the two friends who shared the flat next to his... weren't just friends. They were a couple. The two young men quickly grabbed either end of the blanket which lay on the bed to cover themselves. Sirius and Ivy stood, frozen, in the doorway.  
  
"Um... Hi." Said Sirius, regaining his dignity first. "Sorry, we, um, we were..."  
  
"...Just about to do what we just did I expect!" finished Derek, grinning. "And, am I also correct in thinking that this young lady here," he gestured towards Ivy, "isn't your girlfriend?"  
  
"Well... she- what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that you don't want anybody in there," he jabbed with his thumb in the direction of Sirius' flat, "To know about her," he pointed at Ivy again, "And, me and Sam here," he put his arm around his boyfriend, "Don't really want everybody to know we're gay either. So, if you get my drift..."  
  
"OK" said Sirius. "I understand. You keep our secret, we'll keep yours. Deal." They shook hands. Derek and Sam shuffled off the bed, retrieved their clothes and went into the closet to get changed, (A/N: I don't know. Really, I don't know. It's a plothole, okay?), leaving the bedroom free for Sirius and Ivy. They kissed again and as Sirius shrugged off his jacket, he slowly unzipped Ivy's dress and slipped it down her body.  
  
Who makes you feel  
  
I don't touch you as often as I used to  
  
And I don't call and write when I'm away  
  
We don't make love as often as we did do  
  
What couldn't wait now waits and usually goes away  
  
But listen and think when I say, oh, but listen and think when I say  
  
Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel?  
  
Who loves you and knows you the way I do?  
  
Who touches you and holds you quite like I do?  
  
Who makes you feel like I make you feel?  
  
I don't mind if you come home late  
  
And I don't ever ask you where you've been  
  
I just assume if there's a problem, you'd tell me  
  
But listen and think when I say, oh, but listen and think when I say  
  
Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel?  
  
Who loves you and knows you the way I do?  
  
Who touches you and holds you quite like I do?  
  
Who makes you feel like I make you feel?  
  
Being weak, when I am strong  
  
Being seen for who you are  
  
Being sad and lost but not alone  
  
But listen and think when I say, oh, but listen and think when I say  
  
Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel?  
  
Who loves you and knows you the way I do?  
  
Who touches you and holds you quite like I do?  
  
Who makes you feel like I make you feel?  
  
Disclaimer: song written by dido, rollo armstrong and p*nut 


End file.
